


A kiss shared with death

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: After Owen has died, he is talking with Ianto about the fact no one he knows wants to go near him, never mind the sorts of people he used to have sex with. Without any of his previous coping mechanisms an option, he starts shouting when Ianto leans over to kiss him to prove a point (the point gets slightly thrown in there to cover any real attraction Ianto has to him).





	A kiss shared with death

"I just wanted to show you that not everybody won't go near you," Ianto sighed, pulling away.

"Wha-"

Ianto shook his head, silencing whatever may have followed Owen's expression. "We're both broken people, Owen, but broken shards don't always fit - we don't fit,"

Owen nodded, though desperately looked as though he needed to say something else. He expected Ianto would leave now, to delete the CCTV footage or to kiss Jack. But Ianto did neither of those things. He cast a weary eye to the scavenged sofa and gestured to Owen's coat. " Jack said you had to stay with one of us," he laughed, "but it didn't have to be him,"

This sent Owen into defence, not yet sure how to react to the side of Ianto he had only ever snatched glimpses of. "Propositioning me Ianto?" he arched an eyebrow, "What? Jack fed up of you so you're trying to shag me? Doesn't he need a you to suck his cock?"

Ianto growled and turned sharply on his heel, already three steps up the cold med bay stairs when the man whom most of the icy chill was coming from had the nerve to speak. 

"Look mate, I'm sorry. It's just a bit...weird. You weren't even bloody speaking to me a week ago,"

"A week ago I hadn't lost you yet,"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm intending to add the lead up to this scene though can't word it properly at the moment, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
